Inazuma Eleven GO Live Start! (New One)
by SapphireSpade
Summary: Takes place after Holy Road. After a big victory for Raimon, they were invited to an exhibition match of a team called Prism Stars. Not knowing who are these Prism Stars, the Raimon decided to check it out, only to find that the Prism Stars are just an all girls idol team. But like they always says, you can't judge a book by its cover, right? (OC Submission OPENS for Prism Stars!)
1. Prologue

**Spring: Hello and welcome to a new IE GO Live Start! I think I know what kind of plot I'm doing now. I made some few adjustments for the prologue so I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**I don't own Inazuma Eleven GO, Pretty Rhythm Series, or the song for this prologue! They belong to LEVEL-5, TAKARA TOMY, and the artists of the song!**

**Saa minna, Inazuma Eleven GO Live Start is now starting!**

* * *

**~Prologue~**

"Umm, Endou-kantoku. Why are we here exactly?" Tenma asked as he looked around where he and the team are at.

The Raimon Eleven are in a stadium which is known as the Prism Stadium. Haruna told the team and their coaches, Endou and Kidou, that they're invited to an exhibition match of a team called "Prism Stars". The managers were shock about this, but the team were very confused on who this team called Prism Stars. They don't know a Prism Stars team participated in the Holy Road.

"To watch the exhibition match, of course." Endou reply with a grin.

"But, it doesn't look like a stadium. It's a lot like a concert hall." Shindou observed. From what the Raimon team can see were a bunch of people sitting, holding their glow sticks, fans, banners, etc. waving wildly. And at the center, there's a stage right next to the Prism Stars team were doing a concert first before doing an exhibition match so they can get the audience charged up for the match. They had just finished their last song on stage and went somewhere.

"Looks can be deceiving from a first glance, but this is the stadium and a concert hall at the same time." Kidou said logically.

"But it's still more like a concert than an exhibition match." Shinsuke said while frowning. He was looking forward to see what kind of team the Prism Stars are, but it ended up as an idol group.

"Un. I was hoping that the Prism Stars are a soccer team." Added Hikaru.

"But ended up that they're just some idol group. What a waste~." Kariya complained.

All the Raimon team agreed that it's just a waste of time, but the managers we're pretty agitated by the boy's behavior. Midori then gave the team a big whack on the team's head.

"What are you boys talking about?!" Midori shouted angrily at the team.

"Prism Stars is an idol group AND soccer team!" Aoi added.

"They're the best soccer idol team in the world!" Surprisingly, Akane is shouting with a loud voice.

The Raimon team were pretty knocked down by the managers yelling despite that the audience we're cheering for the Prism Stars. Man, who knew these managers can yell so loud?

"We can see the idol part, but what about the soccer part?" Nishiki said while shaking his head from all the yelling by the girls.

"You'll see." Midori reply, "I can't believe you guys don't know who the Prism Stars are."

"They have been active ever since they've debuted 10 years ago." Aoi explained.

"But didn't they stop playing soccer before the Holy Road starts?" Sangoku asked.

"Wasn't because they give up on soccer?"Amagiquestioned.

"No, because of Fifth Sector controlled soccer the Prism Stars didn't want to take part of any of the soccer matches." Tsurugi answered Amagi's question.

"Also, their coach will never give up on soccer." Endou added, "She loves both soccer and idols at the same time. She wants the team to shine in their full potential." Then he grins remembering the good old days.

"But she's a bit of a hot head, though." Kidou smile as he know what person he's talking about.

"It looks like you two know that coach of Prism Stars, right?" Kirino asked the two coaches.

Both Endou and Kidou nod while looking at Haruna, who also smile and nodded instead of giving the team a straight answer. Everyone was confuse on what are the adults are hiding from them. But before they can asked more questions, the crowd cheered when they saw the Prism Stars wearing in their soccer uniforms.

Their uniform is a lavender-colored collared shirt with 3 fuchsia stripes go vertically, a small music quarter note with a star on the left side of the chest which is the emblem of their team. Their shorts and socks are violet-blue with dark blue linings on the sides for the shorts and the cuffs for the socks. The cleats are white with stars on the outside while the tongues are violet. One of the players is wearing an amethyst-colored band which indicates that it's their captain.

The Prism Stars are playing with an unknown team for the exhibition match. At the audience, the Raimon team were very curious about the Prism Stars' play.

"Wonder what kind of soccer they'll be playing?" Tenma thought out loud, curiously.

"This is exciting!" Shinsuke said cheerfully.

"You all will going to love it." Haruna winked before taking out a video camera recorder that Kidou told her to record the exhibition match.

At the field, both teams were in their places. The Prism Stars captain then shouted some few words and music began to play which makes the Raimon team confused.

**~Insert: Mirai no Jibun by Prizmmy~**

_**Akirameteita Yume gakanaushunkan**_

_**Youkoso! Dear My Future**_

As the whistle blows, the Prism Stars begin to sing and dance, which makes most of the Raimon team frowned.

"It's just another concert." Kuruma scoffed.

Everyone on the team were very disappointed that it's just another concert, but the adults and managers thinks it's more than it's just a concert.

_**MadaminuMirai no watashi e **_

_**"Jibun rashiku ikitei masuka? **_

_**Kurou sae mo yorokobi ni kaeru kokoro ga Ashita wo hiraku yo**_

The opposing teams have the ball and was about to pass the Prism Stars, but the defenders for the Prism Stars slide tackle them and stole the ball while singing.

"Whoa, did you see that?!" Tenma immediately jumped out of his seat.

"So they can play soccer after all." Hayami said while pushing his glasses up.

"Well duh! Of course they can, what did you expect?!" Midori glared while Hayami hides behind Hamano.

_**Kesshite makenai kimochi ga aru nara Negai kanae yoo!**_

The defenders of Prism Stars passed the ball up to one of their midfielders as the midfielders dodged their opponents with their extreme coördinated dance moves while dribbling. The midfielder who has the ball passes to one of their forwards as the forward heads to the goal.

_**Are kore kangaetecha Mae ni susumenai kara**_

_**Kotoba yori koudou de Hashiri Tsuzukeyoo! **_

_**Subete no kabe wo norikoete Kanarazu mirai de deaou**_

The forward who has the ball now passes the ball to her captain as the captain begins her hissatsu shot. The ball went into the goal right before the keeper can react. The Raimon team were stun that a team that can sing and dance can also play soccer as well.

_**Akogare no mama de icha Nanimo kawaranai kara**_

_**Yuuki wo dashiteima, Ippo fumi dasou!**_

As the match goes on, the Raimon team are now interested on the Prism Stars. To think that they're we fooled by the girls appearances as idols, but now they know why they called themselves soccer idols.

_**Chousen suru kokoro ga daiji sa Nando demo tachi agarou**_

_**Mirai ni tsunagete Asu no jibun**_

The last whistle have blown and the scoreboard shows 0-10 for the Prism Stars which means they won. The audience cheered loud for the Prism Stars, except for the Raimon team who're practically stunned by the idol team's play for soccer.

"So this is Prism Stars' soccer, huh?" Shinsuke said in awe.

"I wasn't expecting something like this." Hamano added.

"But," Tenma said while standing up. The rest of the team looked at the brunette with confusion.

"Prism Stars are really amazing! I want to play with them someday!" the boy said happily.

"Un! I want to play with them too!" Shinsuke agreed.

"Me too!" Hikaru echoed.

Soon enough, all the Raimon team agreed they wanted to play against the Prism Stars someday.

**~Somewhere else~**

"Hello?" a feminine voice spoke through her phone, "Oh, hey! It's been a long time!"... "Yeah, you're impressed, huh?"... "What?"… "Oh really? Hmm, well we might unable to play any soccer matches yet because we're working on something else…. "What are we working on? It's a surprised~."… "Well I got to go now. I'll call you later. Bye!"

The woman hung up her phone and then grinned to herself.

"Who was that?" another voice that sounded a little deep spoke to the woman.

The woman turned to the owner of the voice, still has her grin on and said, "An old friend of mine."

**Spring: And done! Phew, I hope this IE GO Live Start story is better than the other one. Oh, and people who have submitted their OCs for Prism Stars, I still need it and all filled up with this OC Form:**

**~OC Form for Prism Stars~**

**Name: (last, first)**

**Nickname:**

**Age: (13-15)**

**Gender: (Female only)**

**Year: (First year, second year, third year)**

**Appearance: (hair, eyes, skin, height, etc. MUST be descriptive)**

**Personality: (be descriptive)**

**Clothes: [Casual, formal, pajamas, training (when dancing, skating, etc. it doesn't have to be pants), performance (stage outfits when on stage)] (MUST have details)**

**~Personal Stuff~**

**Relatives: (Parents, siblings, and more) (I don't need all dead family members please)**

**Friends: (don't put everyone)**

**Rivals: (OC/Canon)**

**Background: (Don't make it sad. Important Note: How they first join or knew about Prism Stars?)**

**Already joined or Going to join: (11 already joined and 5 going to join) (The 'going to join' means they have to audition)**

**Reasons why she join Prism Stars: (please be descriptive)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**

**Fears:**

**Strength:**

**Flaws: (Hey, nobody is perfect)**

**Crush:**

**School: (I don't want everyone in Raimon or something. The schools that participated in the Holy Road. And I think I want a small amount of it too.)**

**~Idol/Soccer Stuff~**

**Position: (Goalkeeper is very IMPORTANT! (Maximum 2), Defenders (Max 4), Midfielders (Max 4), and Forwards (Max 2 and 1 ace striker)**

**Hissatsu: (in performance and soccer matches. Maximum: 8)**

**Keshin: (optional. Total number for Keshin Users: 11 for the next story)**

**Keshin Appearance: (be descriptive)**

**Keshin Armed: (Be descriptive. For my Keshin Armed, they can their appearances such as hair color, hair style, and eye color)**

**Strength: [Soccer: (ace striker, playmaker, good at dribbling, etc.)] and [Idol: (Good at singing, dancing, skating, etc.)]**

**Flaws:**

**Extra Info:**

**So Owners of the Prism Stars, I still need these OC Forms filled out and put it in the review box. I'm still off limits of PMing so please bear with me.**

**-Umiazu Shiranui: HikaNoHana**

**-Ichinose Tori: Rileyana**

**-Miyazaki Miyuki: SHSL Kariya Masaki**

**-Fujimoto Miharu & Amamiya Yuka: SHSL Kirino Ranmaru**

**-Ayasumi Mamera: Ayasumi Mamera**

**-Izumi Mayuka: Izumi Saru**

**-Shiganori Komachi (Momo): FroOzenYougurtDeath**

**-Hoshiko Miyuri: ZaphyLight**

**-Akita Ren: The Liker**

**-Ryuukaze Rei: ShadowCyclone**

**-Ishiko Yanagi: Kitty723**

**-Akabane Karma: Kusanagi Laevateinn**

**-Hiwamiya Tyka: Number 01 Astral**

**-Barashiou Aono: preciousjewel101**

**And still accepting Managers! I take back that number 2, its maximum 3. Here's the OC Form:**

**~Manager Form~**

**Name: (last/first)**

**Nickname:**

**Gender: (Males are okay.)**

**Age: (13-15)**

**Year: (first year, second year, third year)**

**Appearance: (hair, eyes, skin, height, etc. MUST be descriptive)**

**Clothes: [Casual, formal, pajamas, track suit] (MUST have details)**

**Personality: (be descriptive)**

**~Personal Stuff~**

**Relatives: (Parents, siblings, and more) (I don't need all dead family members please)**

**Friends: (don't put everyone)**

**Rivals:**

**Enemies:**

**Background: (Don't make it sad. Important Note: How they first join or knew about Prism Stars?)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**

**Fears:**

**Strength:**

**Flaws: (Hey, nobody is perfect)**

**Crush:**

**School:**

**~Manager Stuff~**

**What does he/she do as Manager?:**

**Extra Info: (Anything else I need to know?)**

**So what did you readers think? Is it much better than the original one? I'm still not going to deleted the original until I have all the OC Forms for the Prism Stars. I'm not accepting new ones. Sorry readers! **** But I hope you'll all support this story! **

**Thanks for reading this prologue! Reviews and no flames please!**

**Bye Bye~!**


	2. Joined the Team

**~Chapter 1~**

**~At Raimon~**

It's been two days since the exhibition match of Prism Stars. At first, the Raimon team thought the Prism Stars were just an all girls idol group, but never knew that their also a soccer team. Well, like they always say, you can't judge a book by its cover. But feeling so amazed by the Prism Stars's play of soccer, they started training real hard so they can go against them someday.

While practicing, all the team felt like someone is watching them. Or maybe spying on them. However, they shook off that idea and continue on what they're doing, except for a certain striker that might know who's watching the team.

After practice, everyone got changed and went home. As soon everyone is gone, a figure came out of its hiding spot and went on its way to who knows where.

**~With Tenma~**

"Nee Aoi, you said that you have videos of the Prism Stars matches, right?" Tenma asked his friend.

"You have?!" Shinsuke exclaimed while staring at the blue-haired manager eye-widened.

"Of course, I've collected them since then." Aoi reply, "You two seemed interested in them."

"W-well, I don't know anything about idols." Tenma said blushing in embarrassment, "But there really good at soccer as well!"

"Even if their way of soccer is different from other teams, they're really something!" Shinsuke said excitedly.

"Of course, they're soccer idols." Aoi pointed out.

"But why are they call themselves 'soccer idols'?" Tenma wondered.

A very good question from Tenma. The three pondered about why the Prism Stars are called soccer idols. Is it because they love soccer and idols? Or is it because of their way of playing soccer? So many questions pop in their heads.

Little did they know that a certain figure was watching them and eavesdropping their conversation.

**~At the Hospital~**

Like always, Tsurugi was visiting his brother, Yuuichi. As he about to entered, he heard another voice. It sounded like a man's voice and it sounded familiar. Tsurugi opens the door to find his brother talking to a man. The man has garnet-colored hair been styled by a certain red-headed Kira Company president when he was young, violet-blue eyes, and fair skin. He has a white lab coat which means that he's a doctor. Tsurugi recognized the man. The man's name is Hanaraki Akoro, he became a doctor when he was young.

"Ah Kyousuke, you're here." Yuuichi notice his younger brother entered the room.

"Hello, Kyousuke." the man said.

Akoro outstretched his hand towards the younger Tsurugi. Tsurugi shook the man's head without hesitation. After the introduction, the three men began their conversation. Well, mostly Akoro and Yuuichi. Kyousuke is more like a third wheel.

"You know Kyousuke, we have another patient here that is in the similar condition as your brother." Akoro change the topic.

"Really?" the younger Tsurugi raised an eyebrow.

"Un. He's very nice and he also has a younger sister who comes here to visit him."

"I've met him before when Akoro-san introduced him to me along with his sister." added Yuuichi.

Just then, the door opened making the three male look to see who it is.

The door exposed a girl with scarlet waist-length hair that has been tied into a low ponytail with a few hair strands framing her face while the bangs are over her eyes that are violet-purple. Her height is a few inches smaller than Tenma and fair skin. In her hands, she holding a bouquet of flowers.

"N-Nii-san, I got the flowers that you wanted me to get." she said with a soft tone.

"Ah Aka-chan, thank you for coming by." Akoro greeted the girl who is actually his sister and gesture her to come closer. The girl stood beside her brother while the Tsurugi brothers are looking at her.

"It's been a while, Akara-chan." Yuuichi greeted Akoro's sister, Hanaraki Akara which she nod her head, nervously as she gave the flowers to Yuuichi and he happily accepts it.

Both brothers knew Akoro's sister when Yuuichi can't move his legs and sent to the hospital. Tsurugi met her when she gave him flowers to cheer him up. Despite her shy nature, she wants to help people as she can. Soon enough, both Tsurugi and Akara are very close to each other. Not like a romantically close, a sibling-like relationship.

"Kyousuke, can I ask you a favor?" Akoro asked the younger Tsurugi.

"A favor?" Tsurugi repeated the last two words.

"Actually, this is for Aka-chan." Akoro look at his sister which she looks away.

Kyousuke wasn't sure what Akoro meant but listen to what the older Hanaraki have to say.

**~The Next Day: After School~**

"K-Kyousuke-kun, you don't have to do this for me..." Akara protested.

Both Tsurugi and Akara were on their way to the soccer clubroom, but the shy scarlet doesn't want the younger Tsurugi to do this for her. Even if she is Akoro's little sister.

"It's fine, Akara." Tsurugi reply with a calm tone, "After all, I probably knew that you were watching the team."

This made Akara blush in embarrassment.

"Why didn't you ask them sooner?" Tsurugi asked.

"W-well, I-I don't think they'll accept me s-since..." Akara's voice trailed off, not wanting to say anymore.

The navy-haired boy sighed.

"If you want to say something in your mind, then say it out loud. They won't know what you were thinking unless you talk it out." Tsurugi told the scarlet-haired girl.

"I-I don't know..." Akara looked down, feeling doubtful and scared.

Tsurugi notice this and patted her head like what an older sibling do to their younger sibling.

"Don't worry, I'll be there by your side." Tsurugi said in sympathy, "And I promise they won't bite you."

Akara look straight into Tsurugi's eyes, wondering what he meant by his teammates bite.

Tsurugi chuckled a little that Akara had fallen for his little joke of his teammates biting.

"I'm just kidding. Most of the teammates are pretty friendly. I know one of them is a soccer freak but he's a nice guy."

It made the scarlet-haired girl giggle softly. It cheered her up from all the pressure she have inside of her. As they arrived the soccer clubroom, Akara took a deep breath and relax as they entered the room.

**~Inside the Soccer Clubroom~**

"Tsurugi, there you are!" Tenma exclaimed as he appeared in front of the navy-haired boy.

Tenma had changed early and the rest of the team are still in the changing room. The brunette shift his gaze to Akara.

"Hey, I know you. Aren't you the new student from my class yesterday?" Tenma asked the scarlet-haired girl curiously.

Akara yelp and hid behind Tsurugi's back.

"Tenma, you already know Akara?" Tsurugi asked.

"Un. She just transferred yesterday and sits next to me in class." Tenma explained before taking a peek at Akara who is still hiding, "But Hanaraki-san, why are you here?"

"I-I-I..." Akara's voice trailed off while hiding behind Tsurugi.

However, Tsurugi move out the way and went behind the scarlet-haired girl to give her a light push so she can speak in front of Tenma. Tenma, himself, tilts his head wondering what Akara is saying.

"I-I-I-I w-w-wan-n-t-t..." pressure began to rise up in the scarlet-haired girl's head. Her eyes were close tight and so does her mouth to keep her from sputtering gibberish things.

"I-I-I-I-I..."

The door of the changing room opened as the rest of the teammates emerged from it.

"Yosh, minna-!" Before Shindou can say anything, Akara shouted,

"I WANT TO JOIN THE SOCCER CLUB!"

Everyone in the room went silent as they look at the scarlet-haired girl. Akara panted after the outburst she has. Her face was all red from embarrassment. She was thinking that they'll reject her, but to her surprised someone said,

"Really? Why didn't you say that earlier?"

Akara open her eyes and saw Tenma smiling at her.

"I-I was afraid that you won't accept me since I-I'm a girl..." Akara look away to not meet the brunette's gaze.

"So? But you love soccer right?" Tenma asked which the scarlet-haired girl nodded 'yes'.

"Then it's settle!" Tenma grabbed Akara's hand and reply, "Welcome to the Raimon Eleven!"

"But Tenma, we have to wait for Endou-kantoku about this." Kirino told the younger brunette, "This is the first time a girl asked to join the team as not a manager, but a player."

"And we never have a girl play on the team before, other than the managers." Kariya comment.

The teal-haired boy received a punch on the head from Midori.

"And what's wrong about having a girl to play for the team?!" Midori shouted.

"I'm just saying, jeez!" Kariya place his hands over where Midori hit it on.

Just then, Endou, Kidou and Haruna entered the room.

"What's going on?" Endou asked.

"Endou-kantoku," Tenma approached to the older brunette while dragging Akara who still has his hand on her, "This is Hanaraki Akara. She wants to join the soccer club."

"As a manager?" Haruna asked.

Tenma shook his head 'no' and reply, "As a player!"

The adults were surprise. Surely it's been years since they saw a certain someone plays soccer with her team, but no other girl play soccer for Raimon.

Seeing the shock written in the adults face, Akara stuttered, "I-it's okay that you won't accept me. I understand. I-I'll be leaving right away..."

As Akara was about to leave, Endou stopped her.

"Wait, you say you love soccer right?" he asked the scarlet-haired girl.

Akara thought about it. She think back about her childhood and how she met soccer. A certain female soccer player had given her the passion for soccer but there's also more as well, but she doesn't want to say it out loud.

"Hai, I do." Akara answered Endou's question.

"Good, then it settle. You are now officially a Raimon member." Endou said while doing his grin.

"But Endou-kantoku, we never have a girl play on the team before." Shindou protested.

"But, the rules didn't say anything about gender, right?" Kidou questioned to Shindou, which shut the brown-haired playmaker up.

After a few 'disagreements' for the guys, Haruna gave Akara the Raimon first team uniform.

"Welcome to the team, Hanaraki-san." Aoi smile at Akara.

"Finally, we don't have complain about having too many boys on the team." Midori said loudly, which she earned glares from most of the boys.

"But, it's nice to have another girl who can play." Akane pointed out.

"Arigatou, Sorano-san. Seto-senpai. Yamana-senpai. B-but, you can call Akara or Aka-chan if you want." Akara shyly suggested.

"Okay then, Akara-chan. If you need help, you can always ask us. We're the managers of this team." Aoi told Akara, "And call us by our first names too."

"E-eh? A-Aoi-chan... M-Midori-chan...A-Akane-chan." Akara sputtered out the managers' first names as her face turns red.

"No need to be shy. Just go out there and show them what you got!" Midori slap Akara's back- really hard, which made the scarlet-haired girl winced in pain as the four girls left the changing room.

**~Raimon Stadium~**

The Raimon team, including Akara are going to have a practice match to see Akara's skills in soccer. Before they begin, Tenma asked Akara which position she plays and she answers midfielder. So therefore, the practice match will be a 6-on-6 match of the first years against the second and third years.

The line up for the first years are Shinsuke as goalkeeper, Kariya as defender, Tenma and Akara as midfielders, and Tsurugi and Hikaru as forwards.

The line up for the second and third years are Sangoku as goalkeeper, Kirino and Kurumada as defenders, Shindou and Nishiki as midfielders, and Kuruma as forward.

"I hope I won't drag everyone down..." Akara muttered to herself.

"Daijoubu, Hanaraki-san. You'll do great." Tenma encourage the scarlet-haired girl.

Feeling reassured by Tenma's encouragements, Akara nodded. As the game begins, Tsurugi passed the ball to Hikaru and dribble to the other side of the field, but Kuruma slide tackles and managed to get the ball and pass it to Shindou. The brown-haired playmaker dribble past Tsurugi and Tenma but Kariya stole the ball from him.

"Hanaraki!" Kariya pass the ball to Akara which she caught the ball.

"Your not getting through!" Nishiki was about to steal the ball from Akara, but to his and everyone's surprise, Akara kick the ball in the back making it go over Nishiki as she runs around him and caught the ball once it went over to Nishiki.

"I won't let you!" Shindou ran back from the other side and successfully steals the ball. Akara, however, steals it back by lifting her right leg up from behind like a figure skater does and felt the ball from the back and push it up and turns around facing the ball while balancing it with her foot. This shocks the team even more. Who knew a shy girl like her can move so graceful in soccer?

"This looks familiar..." Endou mumbled as he remember a certain person that does that move.

"Kageyama-san!" Akara pass the ball to the purple-haired boy which he receives it and kick the ball towards the goal, but Sangoku grabbed the ball just in time before it went in. Then, the goalkeeper threw the ball over Hikaru's head and Shindou was about to receive it, but Tenma stole it just as the brown-haired playmaker is about to receive it. Tenma look up to see Tsurugi and Hikaru were mark up by Nishiki and Kuruma and see Akara wide open.

"Hanaraki-san!" Tenma pass the ball to the scarlet-haired girl. Akara receives the ball and dribble up towards the goal.

"We'll stop you!" Kirino and Kurumada shouted as they slide tackle towards Akara together. Akara sees this and kick the ball up and jump over them like a figure skater does while skating.

This shocks the team more, especially the adults. A girl with ruby-colored knee-length hair tied into twin tails flashed in their minds.

'That girl...!' they thought as Akara kick the ball towards the goal and made it in. Akara landed safetly, but she lost her balance due to her shot made her fall on her bottom.

"Ow..." she whimpered in pain as she felt the impact from her bottom. A hand appeared in Akara's view as she look up to see who is it from and it belongs to Kirino. Akara grabbed his hand and the pinkette her up.

"Sugoi, Hanaraki-san!" Tenma praised the scarlet-haired girl, "I've never seen something like this before!"

"Neither do I!" Shinsuke added, appeared next to Tenma from his place at goal, "How did you do that?"

Akara is fluster from the energetic duo's questions. Just as she was about to answer their question, Endou join the conversation.

"Looks to me that you're not just a soccer player, aren't you?" Endou inquired with his usual grin, which makes the team confuse on what their coach is talking about.

"And there's another reason you want to join the team, is it?" Kidou added.

Akara was shock that the two coaches knew about something. Oh well, looks like she has to tell her main reason she joins the Raimon team.

"The reason why I joined the Raimon team is because..." Akara began and took a deep breath and continued;

"I want to join the Prism Stars."

* * *

**Okay that's a wrap there! Sorry if there's any errors or typos. And when I look at it first before I updated, I was like 'OMG, it was so short!' and then I make it a little longer but I have no idea it'll be THIS long. But I hope you all enjoy it!**

**And there's something I need to ask everyone... WHY AM I GETTING OCS FOR PRISM STARS?! I ASKED FOR MANAGER!**

**Akara: S-Spring-chan, they thought you wanted new Prism Stars OCs so they submitted it.**

**Soukanai... *scratch the back of her head* Okay here's the thing, if I don't get the OCs that submitted for the Prism Stars GO in a long time ago, I'll accept the ones who are already submit it.**

**Akara: But what about the OCs that have already submitted it?**

**Then they'll have a cameo appearances if they don't submitted their OCs into the new OC Form I made.**

**Akara: That seems fair.**

**However! I will pick the OCs that sparks my interest instead of first come first serve so make your OCs impress me! And if I don't pick your OCs for the Prism Stars, they will also have a cameo appearance or for a side stories that I'm thinking of.**

**Akara: So what's the deadline?**

**Until the auditions chapter is posted.**

**Akara: *sweat dropped* I don't think you can make that promise.**

**Oh hush, it's about taking time and inspiration. Oh and a few notes for the people who submit their OCs for the Prism Stars and managers already:**

**-SHSL Kirino Ranmaru: You forgot to put pajamas for Fujimoto Miharu and pajamas, training and perforamce outfits for Amamiya Yuka**  
**-Children of Light: What are Mizukawa Koji's clothes? And is he related to Mizukawa Minori from IE GO Galaxy?**  
**-Shadow Cyclone: When are you going to give me your OC Form?**

**Akara: So far, you only have three OCs from the Prism Stars GO. Now you have to wait the rest of the everyone's.**

**Yup, and I decided to reserve 3 spots for HikaNoHana, Number 01 Astral, and FroOzenYogurtDeath since their OCs reminded me of Shindou, Tsurugi and Shinsuke.**

**Akara: And you reminded me of Tenma?**

**Yessire! So therefore, only 9 spots remaining while 7 including Akara! Oh and I also forgot something for the OC form. **

**-For crush, are you dating or still having a crush?**  
**-What do they called other people?**  
**-What's their Stage color? (Ex. Akara/red, Shiranui/light blue, Tyka/purple, Momo/pink.)**  
**-For height, I want feet since I can only tell how tall is somebody! ^^;**  
**-For weight, I want pounds (lbs).**

**So there you have it! Oh and before I forget, I want include MixiMax. But not in timelines, but in different animes. But, it has to be idols only.**

**IDOLS ONLY!**

**Akara: Umm you don't really have to put in captilaze...**

**What? I just need them to know. The reason for that is because this is for the next story. The Chrono Stone one. And it can be a solo idol, group idol, male or female, it doesn't matter. As long their idols. And when I mean different animes, I meant Aikatsu, AKB0048, Uta no Prince-sama, Pretty Rhythm (not PuriPara sorry!), any anime that has idols in it. Although they are some idol animes that I'm not familiar with it. *smile while sweat dropped***

**Akara: Sugoi, you explained a lot Spring-chan.**

**Hiihii~ desshou? I want everything perfect! Even if there's a single flaw... And I still need you guys to review your OC Forms. Remember, I'm still forbidden.**

**Akara: It must be tough for you.**

**Demo daijoubu! There's got to be another way to get these OC Forms to me in lickety split! Jaa minna, I hope you guys understand everything. If you don't, don't be afraid of asking me.**

**Akara: Minna-san, I hope you enjoy the chapter. And submitting your OCs too. I can't wait! **

**Hai! I have to do my best to finish the story! *lifting weights***

**Reviews and no flames please!**

**Bye~!**


End file.
